legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chie Satonaka
"The people back then, the things they did, their culture... it's all connected, and it's tied to me too. It's not just something that happened a long time ago in a faraway country. Real people laughed, cried, and... died there." - Chie before awakening to Haraedo-no-Okami Chie Satonaka is a playable character from Persona 4. An energetic girl with a love of kung-fu movies, she's one of the protagonist's classmates at Yasogami High School. Personality "You don't know SHIT about how I feel! Yukiko might DIE from this, for crying out loud! I'm going, and that's that!" - Chie, determined to save her best friend Yukiko Chie is energetic and outgoing, the "extrovert" compared to Yukiko being the "introvert". She has a bright and upbeat personality, often trying to cheer up the group by joking about the case. She can be somewhat short tempered, especially with Yosuke, and is slow to back down from a challenge. Chie, in a way, could be considered a "tomboy". She doesn't have long hair (which many cultures consider feminine). Like Lisa Silverman from the Persona 2 dualogy, she is obsessed with kung fu and is a huge fan of martial arts movies, most prominently Trial of the Dragon. She also has a poster of Bruce Lee in her room. Outside Naoto's dungeon, Chie mentions that as a kid, she had her own secret hideout near the mountain by Yukiko's house where she would pretend that a legendary kung fu master was teaching her special techniques. Chie's wish is to become a police officer some day. Chie's cooking skills are horrific and is prone to creating Mystery Food X since it tastes generally unpleasant. Chie's biggest insecurity is her femininity, which is one aspect of her unhealthy relationship with Yukiko in which both of them are secretly guilty of hiding their true feelings from one another. After years of being with Yukiko who is treated as wealthier, more popular, scoring higher grades in school and having more male admirers, Chie gradually develops an inferiority complex in comparing herself to Yukiko and is jealous of all the male attention Yukiko receives. Chie's brash personality seems to makes it hard for boys to approach her romantically despite the fact that some students, including sports captain Kou Ichijo, secretly find her attractive. As a result she comes to believe herself to be undesirable, especially compared to Yukiko. This causes her to derive satisfaction from Yukiko's need to rely on her for confidence and support at the beginning of the game. When Chie confronts her Shadow about her complex, Chie is in denial and is embarrassed and mortified. When Shadow Chie is defeated, she vows to overcome her complex and be a true friend to Yukiko. By the end of the game and anime, Chie acknowledges her own personal strengths, as well as her faults (calling herself a stubborn two-faced coward), and in the new epilogue becomes perfectly comfortable with her own feminine side. In Persona 4 Golden, Persona 4: Dancing All Night and Persona Q, it is revealed that Chie dislikes and is scared of ghost stories. In Persona 4 Arena Ultimax and Persona 4 Golden, it is also revealed that Chie is afraid of thunder and lightning strikes which cause her to panic. LOTM: Weirdmageddon Relationships Yu Narukami Yukiko Amagi Yosuke Hanamura Kanji Tatsumi Rise Kujikawa Naoto Shirogane Teddie Labrys Akihiko Sanada Yang Xiao Long Sakura Haruno Tifa Lockheart Gallery P4A_Chie_Render.png P4D_Chie.png PQ_Chie_Satonaka_Render.png ChieAlt1.png ChieAlt2.png ChieAlt3.png ChieWinter.png P4G_Chie_epilogue_portrait.png Yang Xiao Long and Chie Satonaka.png|"Yang Xiao Long and Chie Satonaka" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Hailing from the Persona Universe Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Tomboys Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Action Heroines Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Love Interests of Yu Narukami Category:Animated characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Erin Fitzgerald Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Great New Empire